The overall objective of this research project is to elucidate the mechanism by which initiation of protein synthesis occurs in eukaryotic organisms. Our current objective is to obtain homogeneous preparations of all of the factors required for the initiation of protein synthesis in wheat germ, characterize these factors, determine their function in the initiation process, and how these factors are functionally related to the mammalian initiation factors.